Me, you, and SmarterChild
by scorpiaux
Summary: Kataang, OneShot. “AvAtar has entered the chatroom. Wtrbndr has entered the chatroom.” A parody of the typical chatroom and Internet fic, intended for comical purposes only.


**Me, you, and SmarterChild**

**Summary:**Kataang, OneShot. "AvAtar~ has entered the chatroom. Wtrbndr~ has entered the chatroom." A parody of the typical chatroom and Internet fic, intended for comical purposes only.

**A/N:**A comical fiction to shake off the new year! Hope all of my readers enjoy...as a warning, this is extremely silly, and has basically no point.

"SmarterChild" is a robotic friend you can add to your AIM lists that talks to you about weather and has all these other cool gadgets. Speaking to him is, generally, a riot.

Enjoy!

* * *

...:::...:::...:::...

_AvAtar~ has entered the chatroom._

_Wtrbndr~ has entered the chatroom._

...:::...:::...:::...

_AvAtar: _hey katara

_AvAtar: _kataraaaaa???

_AvAtar: _hello?! katara?

_Wtrbndr: _**Aang, I'm still typing that paper. Do you mind?**

_AvAtar: _Oh......

_AvAtar: _lol right ok. sry.

_AvAtar:_yeah i already finised my paper

_AvAtar: _**finished

_AvAtar: _i mean - no rush, just tell me when your done kay?

_AvAtar: _cuz i can wait :) :) :) :-D

...:::...:::...:::...

_AvAtar~ has sent Wtrbndr~ a nudge._

...:::...:::...:::...

_Wtrbndr: _**Aang, would you please?!**

_AvAtar: _what? are you done yet?

_Wtrbndr:_** No. I'll let you know when I'm done. You're distracting me.**

_AvAtar: _ok hirry back i guess

_AvAtar: _**hurry. lol my keyboard sucks.

...:::...:::...:::...

_AvAtar~ has sent Wtrbndr~ a nudge._

...:::...:::...:::...

_AvAtar has invited SmarterChild to the chatroom._

...:::...:::...:::...

_SmarterChild:_Hey, Wtrbndr, your secret crush has something to say! Just click here to FIND OUT WHO IT IS.

_AvAtar:_Katara, you should listen to this guy cuz he's clairvoyant.

_Wtrbndr: _**Aang.**

_Wtrbndr: _**I know it's you. **

_SmarterChild: _Hey, Wtrbndr, your secret crush is absolutely crazy about you! Just CLICK HERE TO FIND OUT WHO IT IS!

_Wtrbndr: _**Un-invite the messenger of your "secret" message, Aang.**

_AvAtar: _Well can't you just click on it first plz?

_AvAtar: _I personalized the message! It took like...half an hour.

_Wtrbndr: _**What's the point? I already know who sent it. **

_SmarterChild_: Winter blues gotcha down? Search LOCAL MOVIE THEATERS NOW!

_AvAtar: _Katara, wanna hit the movies, 2marrow nite, with me?

_AvAtar: _Or should I say...avec moi? ;)

_SmarterChild: _Sorry, I don't speak French. Right now I can only converse in English.

_SmarterChild: _JUICY GOSSIP from your neck of the woods!

_Wtrbndr: _**Aang, you realize that SmarterChild is a robot, don't you?**

...:::...:::...:::...

_AvAtar~ has sent Wtrbndr a poll._

_AvAtar~ POLL 1: _Katara will you go to the movies with me? Plz click one (you know you want to go!) YES or NO.

_AvAtar~ has deleted the option_ "NO" _from POLL 1._

...:::...:::...:::...

_Wtrbndr: ..._

_Wtrbndr: _**brb**

_AvAtar: _where r u going?

_AvAtar: _Katara

_AvAtar: _answering the poll only takes like a second.

_SmarterChild: _Wanna get slim quick? Learn about the benefits of GREEN TEA from my electric library.

...:::...:::...:::...

_Wtrbndr~ has left the chatroom._

...:::...:::...:::...

_AvAtar: _katara? hold on cuz i'm about to send you an email.

_SmarterChild: _I like emails. MODERN TECHNOLOGICAL advancements are amazing!

...:::...:::...:::...

_Wtrbndr~ has opened a secret crush message from SmarterChild _

_Wtrbndr~ has entered the chatroom._

...:::...:::...:::...

_Wtrbndr: _**Aw...Aang, that's so sweet!**

_AvAtar: _the email or the secret crush message?

_AvAtar: _...or the candy-gram?

_AvAtar: _though i don't think its been mailed yet...

_Wtrbndr: .._**.**

_Wtrbndr: _**lol**

_Wtrbndr: _**The email was nice. I liked the secret crush message too. Very cute :3**

_SmarterChild: _Hey, AvAtar! Someone has a thing for you! CLICK HERE TO FIND OUT WHO IT IS!

_AvAtar: _WOW!

_AvAtar: _Katara, did you send me one back?!

_AvAtar: _:) :) :) this is so great!!! i'm gonna go click it!!! ;-D

...:::...:::...:::...

_blue_fire has entered the chatroom._

_AvAtar~ has opened a secret crush message from SmarterChild_

...:::...:::...:::...

_Wtrbndr: _**Aang?**

_AvAtar: _...Ugh...

_AvAtar: _Not to sound rude, katara but...

_AvAtar: _This crush message is kind of...creepy.

...:::...:::...:::...

_blue_fire has sent AvAtar a nudge._

...:::...:::...:::...

_Wtrbndr: _**lol, not to sound rude, aang but...**

_Wtrbndr: _**i didn't send you anything.**

_AvAtar: _who is "blufir?"

_blue_fire: _its spelled "blue fire"

_AvAtar: _wtf?

_Wtrbndr: _**I thought you invited them...?**

_blue_fire: _Avatar, did you receive the message sent via SmarterChild?

_SmarterChild: _That's me. I'm your AIM computer pal! Click here to see what I can do!

_AvAtar: _how did you get in here?

_AvAtar: _who is this?

...:::...:::...:::...

_Wtrbndr~ has sent blue_fire a poll._

_Wtrbndr~ POLL 1: _Who are you supposed to be? Click one. Azula or Azula

...:::...:::...:::...

_blue_fire:_ very funny, peasant.

_Wtrbndr: _**why r u sending Aang crush messages?!?!**

_blue_fire: _We aren't jealous, are we?

_Wtrbndr: _**you're sick!!**

_blue_fire: _sticks and stones.

_blue_fire: _I'll have you know that there is more than one way to capture the Avatar.

_Wtrbndr: _**There's also more than one way to spend your Saturday afternoon.**

_Wtrbndr: _**Besides hacking into chatrooms. Get a hobby!**

_blue_fire: _Capturing the Avatar IS my hobby!

_AvAtar: _uh...

_AvAtar: _I'm right here.

_SmarterChild: _Hey, Wtrbndr! Someone is just bonkers for Y-O-U! FIND OUT, NOW!

_Wtrbndr: _**Aang**

_Wtrbndr: _**I think it's a little low of you to be sending me crush messages when you're already...spoken for.**

_AvAtar: _I didn't send anything.

_AvAtar: _and I'm not "spoken for" !!!

_SmarterChild: _It's a good thing, too! Wtrbndr is way out of your league, AvAtar.

...:::...:::...:::...

_SmarterChild has sent Wtrbndr~ a nudge_

_SmarterChild has sent Wtrbndr~ an e-kiss._

...:::...:::...:::...

_AvAtar: _...what's going on?

_SmarterChild: _Check out your HOROSCOPE for today!

_Wtrbndr: _**azula probably hacked smarterchild too.**

_blue_fire: _Not that I give a rat's hat about what you think, peasant,

_blue_fire: _but i dont have the know-how to hack a computer instant messenger.

_Wtrbndr: _**...rat's hat?**

_AvAtar: _I don't even know how to send an e-kiss!

...:::...:::...:::...

_SmarterChild has sent AvAtar~ a private message._

_SmarterChild: _Sending e-kisses is a fun and quirky way to show your electronic affections! Just CLICK HERE to learn how to send e-kisses to your favorite lady friends!

...:::...:::...:::...

_AvAtar: _katara........

_AvAtar: _i just clicked on the e-kiss thing—nothing's happening.

_Wtrbndr: _**you don't have to send me an e-kiss, Aang.**

_AvAtar: _yes i do!!

...:::...:::...:::...

_An unexpected error has caused AvAtar~ to leave the chatroom._

...:::...:::...:::...

_blue_fire:_ honestly, peasant

_blue_fire:_ you and the avatar are extremely entertaining

_Wtrbndr: _**so says the psycho.**

_Wtrbndr: _**how can you have a thing for Aang when you're a guy?**

...:::...:::...:::...

_blue-fire has sent a warning note to Wtrbndr~ -1-_

...:::...:::...:::...

_SmarterChild:_It's a good idea to play nice, Wtrbndr! Warning notes can have you pulled off of the AIM completely! CLICK HERE to learn how to send warning notes!

...:::...:::...:::...

_Wtrbndr~ has attempted to block SmarterChild_

_AvAtar~ has entered the chatroom from a public terminal_

...:::...:::...:::...

_AvAtar: _Katara can u plz answer my poll??

_Wtrbndr: _**I'd love to go to the movies with you, Aang.**

_Wtrbndr: _**though I think we should bring Azula, because she seems kinda lonely. **

...:::...:::...:::...

_blue_fire has sent a warning note to Wtrbndr~ -2-_

_blue_fire has sent a warning note to Wtrbndr~ -3-_

_Wtrbndr~ has over accumulated the permissible amount of warning notes._

_Wtrbndr~ has left the chatroom._

...:::...:::...:::...

_AvAtar: _I'll call you l8r, Katara.

_AvAtar: _...Katara?

_SmarterChild: _That's how the cookie crumbles. GET COOKIE RECIPES NOW!

_AvAtar: _No wonder they never involved the Internet in the Avatar's universe.

_blue_fire:_ It complicates things.


End file.
